With You Only
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Masa kecil yang bahagia, masa remaja yang sebaliknya. Dengan benda ciptaannya sendiri, Kurapika Kuruta si gadis jenius mencoba untuk merubah takdirnya sendiri/ special fic for whitypearl/ R&R ?


Yo minna-saaaaannn! XD Natsu balik lagiiii!

Fic ini khusus buat Pearl-chan a.k.a **whitypearl **yang ultah tanggal 12 Januari laluuu! XD Waaahh... udah telat berapa hari yah? XD *innocent* Gomen, gomen! XD

Siiippp! Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, langsung baca ajaaaaa...! XD

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : With You Only**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, & Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : As usual, KuroroXKurapika**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, gaje, norak, aneh, jelek, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin! Author tidak menyediakan asuransi jika terjadi hal yang iya-iya setelah membaca fic ini! *plak!***

**Summary : Masa kecil yang bahagia, masa remaja yang sebaliknya. Dengan benda ciptaannya sendiri, Kurapika Kuruta si gadis jenius mencoba untuk merubah takdirnya sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read! XD**

**.**

Chapter 1 :

"Nah, untuk nilai tertinggi dalam ujian Fisika kali ini pun, didapatkan oleh Kuruta," guru tua berjas hitam, dengan kacamata minus itu mengumumkan, seraya mengambil satu lembaran kertas, dari puluhan lembaran yang kini di pegangnya. Pada lembaran itu tertera dengan besar dan jelas, ditulis dengan spidol merah, yang bertuliskan **A+**. Suasana kelas pun menjadi ricuh. Ada beberapa siswa yang memuji, namun tak sedikit pula yang merasa iri.

Oh, ayolah! Ini adalah Natsume University. Universitas terbaik yang ada di kota ini, tempat berkumpulnya siswa-siswa berprestasi, yang siap bersaing bagaimana pun caranya, agar menjadi yang terbaik, dari siswa mana pun. Pintar saja tidak cukup, untuk bisa bersekolah di sini. Seseorang harus mencapai tingkat 'jenius', serta ahli dalam bidang apa pun. Baik pelajaran, olahraga, mau pun seni.

Seorang gadis, mengenakan celana jeans biru panjang, serta kemeja orange kotak-kotak pun maju ke depan, hendak mengambil kertas ulangannya. Wajahnya datar, tanpa ekspresi. Seluruh tatapan di kelas yang luas itu tertuju padanya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat, seraya mengambil kertas itu, membungkuk sedikit, lalu kembali ke kursinya tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi.

"Cih! Sombong sekali dia..." seorang lelaki berambut hitam, menatap gadis pirang tadi. Giginya gemerutuk, penuh amarah.

"Jangan begitu, Nobunaga... Aku tahu, kau hanya cemburu padanya," pemuda pirang lain yang duduk di sampingnya berkomentar, seraya menumpukan sebelah pipinya pada telapak tangannya. Tatapannya ikut tertuju pada gadis yang mendapat nilai tertinggi itu. Diam-diam, ia mengukir senyum tipis.

Kurapika Kuruta. Seorang mahasiswi muda, yang cerdas, bahkan bisa dibilang jenius. Saat ini usianya sudah menginjak 17 tahun, mengharuskannya duduk di bangku kelas dua SMU. Tapi kita, lihat, kini ia berada di bangku universitas, bersama mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain, yang umurnya berada di atasnya. Jika ada pertanyaan 'kenapa', maka jawabannya singkat. Ia gadis yang sangat jenius. Atas kejeniusannya, ia harus naik tingkat, sebanyak dua tahun, saat ia masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SD. Ketika teman-teman sebayanya masih belajar penghitungan dasar, ia sudah ahli mengoprasikan rumus-rumus sulit. Meski begitu, ia tetap yang paling jenius di antara teman-teman sekelasnya, yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Harusnya ia masih bisa naik tingkat lagi, tapi... pihak sekolah tidak mengizinkannya. Ia terlalu muda. Begitu alasannya. Saat SMA pun, Kurapika tetap yang paling jenius. Ia ikut kelas akselerasi, membuatnya hanya menghabiskan waktu dua tahun di bangku SMA.

Itulah yang menyebabkan, dirinya saat ini berada di Hunter Univercity, di usianya yang masih sangat belia. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia tetap yang terjenius. Bahkan ia sering berdebat, dengan dosen-dosen di universitasnya, ketika ia merasa ada yang salah, dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan.

Kejeniusan serta kecantikannya, membuatnya banyak digemari, baik dari pihak laki-laki maupun perempuan. Sayangnya ia mempunyai sifat yang kurang ramah, membuatnya sampai saat ini tak memiliki teman seorang pun.

Yang paling dekat dengannya—dekat dalam arti hanya sekedar saling menyapa—saat ini ialah seorang pemuda berambut senada dengan rambutnya, yang ternyata yang menjadi juara dua di kelas itu—setelah Kurapika. Pariston Hill. Lelaki populer dikalahngan para gadis karena pesona, ketampanan, serta kecerdasannya. Yah, meski saat ini ia belum bisa melampaui Kurapika, yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu, ia tetap bersikap ramah padanya. Menyapanya setiap hari, dan memberinya pujian, manakala Kurapika mendapat nilai tertinggi seperti biasanya.

Pariston lalu berjalan mendekati meja Kurapika, dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Sekarang sudah waktu istirahat. Dosen, dan beberapa mahasiswa pun keluar, hendak ke cafetaria untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka.

'Kau memang hebat, seperti biasanya..." puji lelaki pirang itu.

Yang dipuji hanya menatap datar lelaki di sampingnya. Karena itulah, Kurapika mempunyai beberapa julukan, misalnya Si Ratu Es, Si Wajah Besi, atau Si Jenius Dingin. "Kau tidak keluar bersama yang lain?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Pariston menggeleng. "Makanan di cafetaria itu membosankan. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu lapar," ujarnya, seraya melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Tapi kalau kau mau keluar bersamaku, aku akan melakukannya," ucapnya dengan senyuman ramah.

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak, terima kasih..."

"Begitu..." pemuda pirang itu merenggut, pura-pura merasa kecewa. "Ohya! Aku dengar, kau memenangkan olimpiade Sains saat SMA dulu... Apa yang kau buat?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Yaaahh... aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang membawamu pada sebuah kemenangan besar... Yang membuat semua orang kagum pada gadis yang masih sangat muda..."

Kurapika lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari laci mejanya, dan mulai membacanya, seolah Pariston saat ini sedang tidak berada di sampingnya. "Bukanlah sebuah hal yang spesial... Hanya sebuah robot rongsokan..." ucapnya cuek.

Pariston terpengangah. "Robot!?" ia hampir berteriak. "Robot seperti apa!?"

"Robot, dengan pengetahuan luas, yang bisa menguasai dua bahasa, yakni Bahasa Jepang dan Inggris. Saat olimpiade itu, panitia memberinya beberapa pertanyaan sulit, dan ia menjawabnya... Tapi bentuknya masih berupa tumpukan besi, yang terlihat seperti rongsokan..." Kurapika tersenyum tipis, membicarakan 'hasil karya'nya itu. "Seandainya saat itu aku lebih pintar, aku pasti sudah mendesainya lebih baik, paling tidak menyempurnakan bentuknya..."

"Dan kenapa tidak kau lakukan itu sekarang?"

Kurapika menggeleng. "Itu masa lalu... Barang buatan lama, dan sudah kugunakan untuk memenangkan oplimpiade. Untuk apalagi aku menyempurnakannya?"

Pariston mengangguk menegrti. "Ohya! Jadi... dimana robot itu sekarang?"

"Aku menaruhnya di gudang... Mungkin sekarang sudah rusak..."

.

**~With You Only~**

.

Pukul 01.00, beberapa remaja terlihat keluar dari gerbang Hunter Univercity. Sebenarnya sih, jam pulang mereka itu pukul 03.00, tapi karena hari ini dosen yang mengajar tidak bisa masuk, kelas Kurapika pulang lebih cepat.

Saat ini, gadis itu tengah berjalan sendirian, keluar dari gerbang. Tangannya memeluk beberapa buah buku yang lumayan tebal. Tas sampingnya dengan setia menggantung di bahunya. Gadis itu tetap berjalan, tak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Dulu ia tinggal di sebuah desa kecil, dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah dan penduduk yang ramah. Ia hidup di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana, namun terkesan nyaman, bertiga bersama ayah dan ibunya. Kurapika hidup bahagian saat itu. Setiap awal musim gugur, selalu saja diadakan festival kembang api yg meriah, serta cemilan yang dijajahkan dipinggir jalan. Biasanya Kurapika beserta kedua orang tuanya ke kuil untuk berdoa terlebih dahulu, lalu menikmati pesta malam yang meriah itu.

Sungguh masa lalu yang indah...

Namun harus berakhir, saat desa mereka dengan terpaksa harus dihancurkan, untuk pembangunan taman hiburan. Memang sih, para penduduk di sana diberi ganti rugi, dan kesempatan untuk tinggal di tempat lain. Kurapika dan keluarganya pun memutuskan untuk pindah di kota York Shin.

Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang dirasakannya dahulu. Tak ada lagi sapaan ramah dari tetangga-tetangganya. Semuanya menjadi hambar. Polusi udara dimana-mana. Seluruh manusia sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Yukata indah yang dulu sering Kurapika kenakan berganti menjadi pakaian modern bergaya kebarat-baratan. Rumah mungil nyaman mereka kini berganti menjadi sebuah apartemen bertingkat yang sama sekali kehilangan kehangatan, meski di sana sudah dipasang penghangat ruangan.

Dan semuanya bertambah buruk, saat ibu Kurapika meninggal, saat gadis itu masih kelas 1 SMP. Wanita itu berniat untuk ke toko hadiah, hendak membelikan putri semata wayangnya kado untuk ulangtahunnya besok. Namun ketika ingin menyebrang jalan, sebuah bis dengan pengemudi yang mabuk melesat cepat ke arahnya, menabrak tubuhnya hingga terpental beberapa meter, dan langsung membawanya ke ujung maut. Saat itulah, ayah Kurapika yang awalnya ramah, dan penyayang itu berubah menjadi sesosok pria bejat, yang senang mabuk dan berjudi. Ia juga sering memukuli Kurapika tanpa alasan yang jelas saat ia mabuk. Setelah puas, ia pun pergi dari apartemennya entah kemana. Dan ketika ia pulang lagi, Kurapika pun dipukuli lagi, dan bagitulah seterusnya. Masa kecilnya yang indah berputa 180 derajat.

"Awas!" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

Begitu ia menoleh, matanya membelalak sempurna, begitu melihat sebuah spanduk besar, yang menggambarkan lambang universitasnya tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi, tepat ke arahnya. Waktu seolah berjalan lebih lambat. Kurapika hanya diam di tempatnya, seolah kakinya terpaku di sana, menanti hingga spanduk itu menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Harusnya itu terjadi. Jika gadis itu tidak merasakan, sebuah tarikan keras, di bagian perutnya.

Bruk!

Gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh, namun tidak merasakan sakit. Matanya terpejam kaget.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar suara yang lebih keras lagi. Begitu menoleh ke belakang, dirinya mendapati spanduk yang tadinya akan menimpanya itu kini sudah terjatuh, menyebabkan suara dentuman yang cukup keras, serta hembusan angin, yang sukses menyibakkan rok gadis-gadis yang b erdiri di dekat tempat kejadian perkara.

Kurapika kembali menoleh, melihat seseorang kini terbaring di bawahnya. Ia membatu di tempat. Seorang pria dengan mata hitam gelap, dengan rambut yang senada, serta kulit yang putih pucat kini tertindih olehnya. Pria itu menatapnya datar.

Lama mereka dengan posisi itu, gadis itu segera menyadarinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia beranjak, terduduk di samping pria tadi. Semburat kemerahan terlihat jelas di kedua belah pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada dalam posisi sedekat itu dengan seorang lelaki. Yaaahh... meski lelaki itu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Pria dengan tanda aneh di keningnya itu pun ikut terbangun, menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya yang terlihat kosong. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kurapika diam beberapa saat, hingga ia mengangguk kaku.

"Baguslah... Ternyata aku masih sempat..."

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi?" suara berat seorang pria paruh baya menghentikan 'obrolan singkat' mereka. Tanpa Kurapika sadari, ternyata tempat yang sepi tadi sudah ramai baik oleh dosen-dosen, mahasiswa, serta penduduk di sekitar sana berdatangan, hendak melihat apa yang terjadi di sini.

Ah sial! Gadis itu benci keramaian...

"Kyaaaa!" ia memekik kaget, begitu merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Lelaki tadi tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggendong tubuhnya, meletakkan perut Kurapika pada bahu kerasnya.

"Maaf, tapi kami harus pergi..." pria itu pun membungkuk, ditujukan pada orang-orang di sana. Setelah itu ia pun membawa Kurapika pergi, melempar asal gadis itu ke dalam mobilnya, dan ia pun memutari mobil itu, tepatnya menuju kursi pengemudi. Sejenak, ditatapnya gadis pirang itu, dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

"Siapa kau! Kau mau bawa aku kemana!?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, pria serba hitam itu pun menancap gas, meninggalkan tempat itu. Suara teriakan histeris Kurapika menggiringi kepergian mereka.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa! Aku akan diculik dan diperkosaaaa...!"

"Diamlah gadis. Atau aku akan melemparmu keluar," pria dengan mata onyx gelap itu menatap Kurapika dengan datar. Oh, bisakah gadis ini berhenti berteriak? Setengah jam yang lalu tak henti-hentinya ia bertanya, dan tentu saja diabaikan begitu saja. Alhasil, teriakan histeris memekakan telinga pun menembus indera pendengarannya.

"Siapa saja tolong aku..." kini suara gadis bersurai pirang itu melemah. Mungkin ia lelah berteriak.

Lelaki itu lalu menghentikan mobilnya, di sebuah taman yang cukup—sangat sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Hal ini membuat Kurapika terkejut setengah mati. Jantung gadis itu berdebar keras. Oh! Ternyata ia benar-benar akan diperkosa!

Dirasakannya tangannya tertarik oleh seseorang, memaksanya keluar dari mobil. Butuh waktu sepersekian detik, bagi Kurapika untuk menyadari semua ini. Namun semuanya terlambat. Pria itadi langsung membenturkan punggung Kurapika pada mobil yang dikendarainya tadi, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil gadis itu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kurapika seolah mematung di tempat. Kedua bahunya diremas oleh pria itu. Ia tidak berdaya! Ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh seorang lelaki yang tak dikenalnya, sekaligus yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya! Ia ingin melawan, namun kekuatannya tidak cukup. Pria di depannya ini terlalu kuat. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah, membiarkan lelaki tadi melakukan sesuka hatinya. Mungkin 'setelah ini' ia akan bunuh diri.

Sekitar satu menit berlalu, mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna. Dengan mengumpulkan segala kekuatan pada lengannya, ia mendorong lelaki itu dengan keras. Kali ini usahanya tidak sia-sia. Tubuh mereka terpisah sejauh satu meter. Ditatapnya pria itu dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. Bukan... bukan yang seperti yang dibayangkannya sejak awal yang ia takutkan. Melainkan hal lain, begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hampir mustahil di dunia ini.

Ia ingin mundur, tapi tubuhnya terhalang oleh mobil. Tangannya terangkat, menghapus jejak ciuman mereka pada bibir mungilnya yang bergetar. Lelaki di depannya itu nampak tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya.

"Siapa—apa kau sebenarnya!?" tanya Kurapika. Suaranya terdengar parau. Dilihatnya lelaki yang mengenakan mantel hitam itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dengan tatapan takut, seolah yang berdiri itu ialah hantu. Jelas-jelas dia adalah manusia! Tapi saat ciuman mereka tadi... Kurapika sama sekali tak merasakan hembusan nafas pada bagian wajahnya. Selain itu... Tubuh lelaki di depannya itu terasa lebih dingin. Ia bagaikan seorang mayat yang bangkit dari kuburnya. Tapi... bagaimana mungkin seorang mayat hidup bisa berkeliran di siang terik seperti ini? Lagipula itu hanyalah mitos!

"Satu menit... tiga puluh dua detik..." lelaki itu bergumam, membuat Kurapika semakin bingung. "Butuh waktu selama itu, agar kau bisa menyadarinya... Sayang sekali..."

"A—apa maksudmu!?"

Lelaki itu lalu bertekuk lutut di depan Kurapika, meraih jemari gadis itu dan mengecupnya singkat. Ditatapnya mata biru itu dengan tatapan penuh kehormatan. Sungguh tatapan yang sangat berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Kurapika Kuruta... 17 tahun... penciptaku, 65 tahun kemudian..." ucapan pria itu sukses membuat Kurapika semakin bingung. "Aku Kuroro Lucifer. Atas perintah dari dirimu di masa depan, aku datang ke sini..."

Saat itulah, mata gadis itu membelalak sempurna.

.

**~With You Only~**

.

"Turunkan akuuuu...!" entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya Kurapika berteriak seperti itu, namun lelaki yang menggendongnya bagaikan kardus-kardus yang digunakan saat ingin pindah rumah ini tidak mau mendengarkan.

Kurapika meronta di bahu Kuroro, dan mulai berkhayal yang aneh-aneh. Dari masa depan katanya? Rasanya gadis itu tidak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi... lelaki bertubuh dingin tanpa adanya hembusan nafas itu sepertinya berkata benar. Ah, dan jangan lupa wajah datar dengan ekspresi minimnya—meski sebenarnya gadis itu juga begitu. Tapi... Mau apa orang masa depan datang ke sini? Maksudnya... masa ini?

'_Penciptaku... 65 tahun kemudian...'_

Kalimat terakhir itu yang membuat Kurapika bingung. 'Pencipta' apa maksudnya? Hal yang pertama terlintas di benak gadis itu adalah robot. Tepatnya cyborg ; robot dalam wujud manusia yang sering diperlihatkan dalam film-film action, yang menceritakan tentang masa depan. Tapi, anak, hasil dari buah cintanya kepada pujaan hatinya juga masuk hitungan. Tapi dengan siapa dia akan menikah nanti? Kuroro sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya. Juga tidak mirip dengan kebanyakan lelaki yang dikenalnya

Saking bingung serta takutnya, Kurapika bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Kuroro membawanya ke rumahnya sendiri. Dengan cara normal, menaiki tangga lift, dan lain sebagainya. Untungnya saat ini apartemen itu cukup sepi, hanya ada manula serta anak-anak, membuatnya sedikit lebih lega. Pikirkan saja. Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang pria dewasa yang menggendong gadis seperti ini? Ke apartemen pula.

Ting!

Suara lift berhenti. Kuroro lalu melangkah masuk, melemparkan Kurapika dengan asal ke atas sofa. Pria ini benar-benar tidak tahu, cara memperlakukan wanita!

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Kurapika kasar. Sejujurnya saat ini ia belum sadar, bahwa ia berada dalam apartemennya sendiri.

Kuroro hanya diam tak menjawab, lalu duduk perlahan di samping gadis itu, menghadap ke depan. Lampu apartemen itu belum dinyalakan, membuat kesan gelap, meski cahaya yang merambat dari jendela masih memungkinkan kita untuk melihat. Saat itulah Kurapika terkejut entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mata pria di sampingnya bersinar. Bersinar putih... wajahnya kosong, seperti robot.

"Kurapika... Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mata gadis itu membelalak sempurna, begitu mendengar sebuah suara ringkih memanggilnya. Dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati sebuah proyektor di sana. Proyektor itu ternyata berasal dari mata Kuroro. Kurapika berjalan dengan pelan, mendekatinya. Begitu ia mencoba menyentuhnya, tangannya tembus begitu saja.

Seorang wanita tua, kurus, ringkih serta rapuh, berambut pirang kusam terduduk di kursi roda, menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Tatapannya kosong. Jika diperhatikan, sebenarnya ia cukup cantik. Sayangnya kerutan serta keriput membuyarkan kecantikan itu. Pasti waktu muda ia dipuja oleh banyak lelaki. Kulitnya tipis, namun putih. Tubuhnya bagaikan tulang yang terbungkus kulit. Begitu lemah. Siapa wanita ini? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat tidak asing?

"Aku dirimu di masa depan..." ucapnya dengan suara lemah, sukses membuat Kurapika mengerti. Wajah wanita itu terlihat familiar, karena itu memang dirinya. "Saat ini usiaku sudah menginjak 70 tahun... Tapi, kurasa waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi..." terlihat ia tertawa kecil. Benar-benar wanita tua yang ramah.

"Kuroro Lucifer... Robot yang yang paling modern di masaku... masa depan. Sengaja kukirim untukmu..."

"Apa maksud anda? Kenapa mengirimnya ke masa ini?" tanya Kurapika tidak sabar.

"Akan kuceritakan kau sedikit tentang masa depanmu... Masa laluku..." ucap wanita tua itu, seraya menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya nyawanya sudah berada di ujung kematian. "Saat kelulusan... Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah, serta paling tak ingin kurasakan seumur hidupku. Jatuh cinta..."

Kurapika terlonjak kaget. Siapa pemuda yang berthasil mencuri hatinya—di masa depan?

"Dia adalah Pariston Hill. Pemuda baik, yang selalu saja bersikap ramah padaku..."

Kurapika hanya diam, dan mendengarkan. Meski saat ini kepalanya sedang sibuk berpikir keras. Jadi... pemuda pirang itu yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta?

"Aku bimbang. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku, tapi aku selalu takut. Perasaan itu kupendam, hingga aku berusia 24 tahun... cukup lama 'kan?" ia memberi jeda sedikit. "Kupikir perasaan ini akan hilang, seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun ternyata tidak. Aku malah semakin merindukannya... Suatu hari, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengunjungi rumahnya, hendak menyatakan perasaanku..."

Kurapika meneguk ludah.

"Tapi begitu aku membunyikan bel, yang ,menyambutku ialah seorang wanita cantik, dewasa, dengan rambut hitam lurus yang indah... Melihatnya membuatku rendah diri. Saat itulah Pariston ikut keluar, dan aku tahu segalanya. Hatiku hancur... Pariston ternyata sudah menikah dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya. Namanya Whity. Sesuai namanya, ia memiliki kulit yang sangat putih, bagaikan susu. Ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang, keluarga Valentine. Saat ia menanyakan alasan aku kemari, aku hanya tersenyum, dan mengatakan bahwa aku sedang mengunjungi teman terdekatku di universitas... Tidak enak pada istrinya serta tetangga, ia mengajakku makan di luar... Saat itu kami bercerita banyak hal..."

Kurapika terdiam. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaannya (di masa depan) saat itu. Mengetahui bahwa pujaan hatimu menikah "Apa kau menyatakan perasaanmu..." tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak. Aku mengusulkan padanya sebuah proyek, yang hendak kukerjakan dari dulu. Pariston menjadi seorang ilmuwan jenius, begitu pula aku. Makanya aku yakin, jika kami berdua yang melakukannya, maka hal itu akan berhasil. Dan kami pun sepakat, untuk membuat proyek ini dua tahun kemudian, sambil mengumpulkan ilmu serta dana... Dalam dua tahun itu, aku dilanda kesepian berat. Ayah meniggalkanku sendirian. Aku tak tahu harus senang, atau sedih. Aku tahu, 'kita' berdua tidak membencinya. Dan saat dua tahun kemudian pun... Aku dan Pariston kembali bertemu. Kami bekerja sama untuk membuat proyek ini semaksimal mungkin... Saat itu Pariston sudah memiliki seorang putri yang cantik bernama Lucy... Ia sering membawa Lucy ke laboratorium. Aku sangat dekat dengannya. Aku sudah seperti ibu keduanya,"

"Kalau boleh tahu, proyek apa yang kalian buat?"tanya Kurapika, tidak mengindahkan masalah Pariston itu. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu tertarik dengan kisah cintanya di masa depan.

"Mesin waktu..." wanita tua itu menyebutkan dengan nada bangga. "Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun agar kami membuatnya, dan selesai saat usiaku menginjak 35 tahun. Tapi... ada suatu masalah... kami tak tahu, apakah mesin itu berhasil atau tidak... Dan Pariston mengajukan diri untuk menjadi alat percobaan..."

Kurapika membelalak kaget. Kenapa pemuda pirang itu bisa senekat itu? "Lalu apa yang terjadi!?"

"Saat itulah aku mengetahui kebenaran. Ternyata Pariston juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku... Ia mencintaiku..." saat mengatakan itu, Kurapika masa depan terlihat menerawang, namun tiada setetes air mata pun yang menetes. "Ia mengatakannya saat ingin masuk ke mesin itu. Aku berupaya untuk mencegahnya, namun ia tetap keras kepala... Saat itu... Ia menciumku dengan singkat, lalu masuk ke mesin, setelah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku..."

"Apa mesin itu bekerja?"

"Awalnya bekerja dengan baik. Namun ternyata kami belum bekerja secara maksimal. Listrik yang dibutuhkan ternyata sangat besar, dan tidak cukup. Saat itulah, mesin itu tak mampu bekerja, dan hanya dua kemungkinan yang ada. Kemungkinan itu sepuluh berbanding sembilan puluh... yang pertama, ia terjebak di masa lain, dan yang kedua... tubuhnya hancur oleh mesin itu..."

Suasana ruangan itu semakin hening saja. Kuroro tetap duduk di sofa, menjadi prantara antara Kurapika versi 17 tahun, serta Kurapika versi 70 tahun di masa depan.

"Semua orang bersedih. Ilmuwan memang memiliki resiko yang besar. Tidak ada pemakaman, karena jasad yang harusnya terkubur itu telah menjadi partikel kecil... Istri Pariston pun sangat terpukul, dan menyalahkanku atas semua ini. Dia bilang karena akulah, suaminya meninggal..."

"Tapi, bisa saja 'kan, ia selamat! Kemungkinan pertama itu..." Kurapika mengajukan protes.

"Tidak, Kurapika... Ia sudah mati. Aku yakin itu... Dan jika benar dia masih hidup, aku pun tak tahu pada masa apa ia pergi..."

"Lalu... apa yang kau lakukan? Menangisi kepergian orang yang tak pasti keberadaannya?" komentar Kurapika pedas.

"Malam itu tengah hujan deras. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke apartemen yang dulu kuhuni dengan ayah. Dengan mengendap-endap, aku menuju gudang. Semua barang percobaanku dulu kubuang ke gudang, kukunci dan kuncinya pun telah kubuang. Lalu aku menggunakan kunci segala pintu yang pernah kubuat, dan itu berhasil. Aku pun masuk, dan mengambil sesuatu yang dulu sangat ingin Pariston lihat. Robot yang kubuat saat SMA dulu, untuk memenangkan olimpiade..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan robot itu?"

"Seperti saran Pariston entah beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku mendesain ulangnya. Membentuknya menjadi lebih sempurna dengan bahan-bahan terbaik yang berasal bukan dari bumi. Alat-alat bagian dalamnya pun kuganti, menjadi yang jauh lebih canggih. Kukerjakan itu selama bertahun-tahun, hingga usiaku mencapai 48 tahun... Dan... dalam waktu yang panjang itu, aku berhasil membuat sebuah cyborg tercanggih, dan aku menamainya Kuroro Lucifer..."

Kurapika menoleh ke arah Kuroro. Ternyata pria itu adalah robot, yang dibuatnya di masa depan. Tapi... Untuk apa dirinya di masa depan mengirimkannya ke masa ini?

"Kuroro adalah robot terbaik sepanjang masa. Ia yang menjagaku, tanpa pernah terpisah dariku sedetik pun. Ia melayani segala kebutuhanku. Bagai seorang suster di sebuah panti jompo... Aku membutuhkannya... Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya... Dia menyerupai manusia sungguhan. Makan makanan manusia, dan berlagak seperti manusia..."

"Dan, kenapa kau mengirmkannya padaku?"

"Kurapika... Aku mengalami masa lalu yang suram... Ayahku selalu saja memukuliku sejak ibu meninggal. Teman-teman menjauhiku. Hidupku terasa hambar, dan kisah cintaku menyedihkan... Aku tak ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Karena itu aku mengirimkan Kuroro padamu... Diriku di masa lalu. Ia akan merubah takdirmu. Sama seperti saat kecelakaan yang harusnya kau alami tadi. Saat itu, aku tertimpa spanduk sekolah, dan dirawat di ruang ICU selama setengah tahun... Karena itu aku mengirim Kuroro, dengan mesin waktu yang sudah kusempurnakan... Yang dulu kubuat bersama pariston..."

"Lalu... Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau membutuhkannya?"

"Tidak Kurapika...Waktuku tidak lama lagi..." suaranya terdengar melemah. "Hiduplah dengan baik. Ubahlah takdirmu... Kuroro akan selalu menemanimu... Ia memang memiliki suhu yang dingin, tapi... saat ia memelukku... Tubuhnya seolah mengalirkan kekuatan... Ohya... kau tahu? Aku, telah jatuh cinta lagi..."

Sing...

Setelah itu, proyektor itu pun menghilang, meninggalkan Kurapika yang diam mematung di sana. Bibir gadis itu terlihat bergetar kecil, sebelum setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kuroro. Robot itu sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri, menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

_Ia memang memiliki suhu yang dingin, tapi... saat ia memelukku... Tubuhnya seolah mengalirkan kekuatan..._

Tanpa pikir panjang Kurapika langsung saja berlari, memeluk tubuh kekar lelaki itu dengan erat. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin... Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa dirinya menangis seperti ini. Mungkin ia menangisi kisah tragsinya di masa depan...

Dan benar saja. Lelaki itu membalas pelukannya, bahkan mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan begitu lembut. Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Air matanya masih setia menetes. Mulai detik ini... hidupnya berubah...

.

**~With You Only~**

.

Kurapika menatap lelaki yang kini tengah sarapan di depannya ini. Yang dikatakan dirinya (dari masa depan) memang benar. Selera makan Kuroro sama dengan selera manusia lainnya. Ia jadi tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan betapa pintarnya dirinya di masa depan. Membayangkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang membuat robot secanggih ini, serta memperbaiki mesin waktu yang rusak—tepatnya gagal merupakan hal yang membanggakan.

Apalagi, Kuroro ternyata lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Cyborg itu bahkan memasak untuknya, dan membersihkan kamarnya yang memang sudah bersih pada awalnya. Untunglah, semalam ayah Kurapika tidak pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu menemukan putri semata wayangnya, bersama seorang pria tak dikenal di apartemennya sendiri. Kurapika pasti akan langsung dipukuli hingga mati. Minimal diusir dari rumah.

Saat ini pun, gadis itu masih memikirkan, bagaimana cara menyembunyikan Kuroro, jika ayahnya tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Emm... Kuroro..?" panggilnya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai sedikit terbiasa dengan nama itu.

"Mm?" robot itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas, seraya memasukkan sandwich-nya ke mulutnya. Ia makan, layaknya bangsawan yang menghadiri jamuan makan malam di istana raja. Begitu berwibawa.

"Apa kau bisa berubah... Maksudku menjadi alat pemanas roti, atau mesin-mesin lainnya?" tanya Kurapika yang terdengar begitu konyol. Oh, hanya hal itu yang terpikir olehnya. Ia pernah menontonnya di televisi. Robot, yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sebuah ponsel, saat seseorang masuk ke kamar, yang merupakan tempat penyembunyian harta. Tujuan utama robot itu.

Lelaki di depannya terdiam beberapa saat, lalu kembali menikmati sarapannya. "Tidak," ucapnya singkat.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau ayahku datang!? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, bagaimana reaksinya jika melihatmu di rumah ini?"

"Musnahkan saja dia,"

Brak!

Kurapika langsung saja menggebrak meja makan itu. "Kau gila yah? Bagaimana mungkin aku memusnahkan ayahku sendiri?"

Kuroro mendongkak, menatapnya dengan datar. "Kalau begitu kita bisa memindahkannya ke negara lain, yang jauh dari sini..." ucapnya enteng, lalu kembali makan.

Kurapika terdiam. Ia kembali duduk, seraya menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya, tanda ia frustasi. Sepertinya Kuroro tak bisa membantu. Robot itu dirancang hanya untuk melayani perintahnya. Bukan untuk menjadi penasehat.

Ia lalu kembali mendongkak, dan menghela nafas panjang. "Begini saja. Jangan sampai, ayahku, melihatmu bersamaku. Mengerti?" ucapnya pasrah. Jika ia mengatakan itu, Kuroro pasti mematuhinya. Lelaki itu hanya diam, dan kembali memakan potongan sandwich terakhirnya.

.

.

Kurapika berangkat ke universitas dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasanya. Ia menolak untuk digendong, sesuai dengan saran Kuroro. Ah, belum genap sehari saja lelaki itu bersamanya, ia sudah membuat gadis itu merasa terganggu. Kurapika tak pernah merasa tenang, karena ia selalu mengikutinya kemana pun. Gadisitu tahu, Kuroro hanyalah sebuah robot. Tapi tetap saja wujudnya seperti seorang manusia biasa. Tetap saja ia merasa seperti 'dikawal' oleh lelaki biasa.

Saat sampai di gerbang universitasnya, Kurapika menoleh pada Kuroro. Ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan mengancam. "Kau tunggu di sini sampai aku pulang, mengerti?"

"Tidak,"

"Ha?"

"Aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi. Itu yang kulakukan padadirimu di masa depan," ucap Kuroro datar.

Kurapika membelalak terkejut. "A—apa?"

"Ya, terus bersamamu. Bahkan di kamar mandi..."

Wajah gadis itu memerah. "A—aku yang sekarang dan aku yang di masa depan itu berbeda! jadi kau tidak usah memperlakukanku seperti itu!"

Lelaki di depannya itu menyeringai tipis. "Kalau berbeda, berarti kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku, seperti dirimu di masa depan," lawannya santai. Rupanya ia juga memiliki mulut yang pedas.

Kurapika rasanya ingin menyiram robot ini dengan air garam, lalu menyetrumnya dengan kekuatan sepuluh ribu volt. Dijamin hal itu pasti akan membuatnya berhenti berbicara, bahkan rusak, menjadi barang rongsokan yang tidak berguna. "Kalau begitu kau harus—"

"Kurapika!" gadisitu menghentikan perkataannya, kala mendengar suara yang familiar baginya. Dengan ragu ia menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati pemuda pirang yang menatapnya dengan ramah di sana. Tatapan pria itu lalu tertuju pada lelaki yang berada di sampingnya, seolah akan 'menerkam' apa pun yang hendak menyakiti 'majikan'nya.

"Pariston?"

"Selamat pagi..." Pariston menatap Kuroro dengan bingung, dan penuh kecurigaan. Tatapannya lalu kembali pada Kurapika. "Dia siapa?"

"Ah, dia..."

"Aku bpengawalnya,"

Kurapika menoleh, menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan kaget. Lelaki itu hanya menatap Pariston dengan tatapan datar, sementara kedua manusia pirang itu dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Pe... Pengawal?" Pariston mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kembali menatap gadis bermatabiru itu dengan tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan. "Kenapa?" tentu saja ia bingung. jaman sekarang masih ada juga, rupanya orang yang menyewa pengawal. Tapi... anehnya, menurutnya Kurapika ialah gadis yang kuat, serta dingin. Tak akan ada yang berani menganggunya. Ia sama sekali tak membutuhkan pengawal. Dan anehnya lagi, kenapa si pengawal ini malah sampai mengikutinya ke sekolah? Bukankah itu berlebihan.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di benaknya. "Hei, bukankah kau yang kemarin menyelamatkan Kurapika, ketika spanduk universitas ini terjatuh?" tanyanya baru teringat, sukses membelalakkan mata gadis yang ia maksud. "Seperti pahlawan saja. Benar-benar tepat waktu," ucapnya kagum.

"A-ah, ya... Kemarin, pria ini membawaku ke rumah, dan menceritakan kepada ayahku apa yang terjadi. Makanya ayahku menyuruhnya untuk menjagaku, dan dia menerimanya begitu saja," bohong Kurapika. gadis itu segera menarik tangan Kuroro, membawanya ikut masuk ke kampus. "Sampai jumpa di kelas," ujarnya singkat, seraya mempercepat jalannya, ebrsama Kuroro pada genggamannya, meninggalkan Pariston yang masih dilanda kebingungan di sana.

.

.

Kuroro menunggu di luar kelas—atas perintah Kurapika. lelaki itu terduduk di bangku dekat pintu, menatap datar ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikit oun. Ia hanya disuruh menunggu. Bukan yang lain. Robot itu bagaikan patung pajangan di sana.

Beberapa gadis yang lewat menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, sekaligus kagum. Oh, ayolah, Kuroro memiliki paras yang tampan dan menawan. Gadis mana pun pasti akan tertarik untuk menatapnya.

Beberapa wanita sempat mengajaknya bicara, dan ia pun balas menjawabnya dengan ramah, meski tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Baru dua jam saja di sana, ia sudah merebut hati beberapa gadis yang ada di universitas itu. ternyata mulutnya bisa juga berkata manis.

"Jadi... Kenapa kau menunggunya di sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat kriting, dengan kulit tan yang eksotis. Gadis itu menggunakan pakaian yang minim, sama dengan pakaian kedua temannya yang kini ikut menatap Kuroro penuh kekaguman.

"Karena dia menyuruhku menunggunya," ucap Kuroro datar. "Dan kau, Nona Cantik, kenapa kau keluar saat jam pelajaran? Bukankah harusnya kau mengikutinya bersama teman-temanmu yang lain...?"

"Yaaahh... Dosen yang masuk hari ini tidak bisa datang. Beberapa mahasiswa memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi aku lebih suka menunggu di sini, hingga malam..."

"Begitu...?" Kuroro berkata singkat.

"Ohya, Kuroro. Gadis majikanmu itu... seperti apa?" si gadis bertanya, dengan nada manja. "Apapekerjaan ayahnya, sehingga mampu mempekerajakan lelaki perkasa sepertimu?"

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Masalah pekerjaan tidak ada hubungannya, Nona. Aku hanya bertugas untuk menjaganya..."

"Orangnya seperti apa? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia pintar?"

Baru saja Kuroro hendak menjawab, suara bel yang emnandakan waktu istirahat membatalkannya. Beberapa mahasiswa pun keluar dari kelas itu, dan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kedua orang yang kini tengah mengobrol itu. bisa diduga sih, kalau kedua manusia berbeda warna kulit itu ialah sepasang kekasih.

Kuroro pun berdiri, menunggu sampai Kurapika keluar. Senyuman tipis mengembang di wajahnya, begitu melihat Kurapika berjalan keluar—bersama seorang pemuda pirang yang dikenalnya. Kedua alis pria itu mengerut.

"Yah... Aku hanya mencampurkan zat..." perkataan Kurapika terhenti, begitu melihat Kuroro sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapnya dengan datar. Lelaki itu tidak sendirian di sana. Ia bersama dengan seorang gadis berpenamilan seksi yang menurut Kurapika sangat murahan. Lihat saja belahan dadanya yang terlihat itu, juga roknya yang hanya sejengkal di atas lutut. Seperti kalau ia akan mengobral tubuhnya saja...

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Kuroro berbasa-basi.

"Ya..." ia menjawab malas. Tatapannya beralih pada Pariston, yang tadi sempat menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai pelajaran padanya. "Aku pulang dulu," ucapnya datar, seraya melangkah pergi. Kuroro dengan setia mengikut di belakangnya.

.

"Siapa gadis yang bersamamu tadi?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kesal, di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau jawab! Aku tidak memaksamu kok!" gadis itu berujar cuek, seraya mempercepat langkahnya, menadahului Kuroro. Benar-benar pria menyebalkan!

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu?"

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya, mematung di sana. Cemburu? Pada robot? Yang benar saja! Tapi... kenapa ia merasa kesal, ketika melihat Kuroro bersama gadis tadi? Juga saat tengah belajar, ia menyempatkan diri untuk sedikit melirik ke arah pintu, mendapati Kuroro tengah berbincang pada beberapa gadis. Entah kenapa kosentrasinya langsung saja buyar saat itu.

'_Jangan berpikiran hal yang bodoh, Kurapika..._' ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, seraya melanjutkan langkahnya. "Jangan jadi percaya diri begitu. Bagaimana jika ketahuan kalau kau adalah robot?" tanyanya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan mempertahankan untuk tetap berjalan di depan Kuroro.

"Aku bukan robot," terdengar sedikit kekesalan dari nada suara pria itu. hal ini membuat Kurapika sedikit terkejut. "Aku cyborg yang dibuat oleh dirimu di masa depan. Kurapika di masa depan bilang bahwa aku bisa menjadi manusia suatu hari nanti..." kali ini suaranya terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

Kurapika menoleh dengan bosan. Ia jadi teringat tentang cerita Pinokio, ketika si pembuat boneka kayu itu berkata, bahwa suatu hari ia akan menjadi manusia sungguhan, dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Ah, ayolah! Ini dunia nyata! Bukan cerita dongeng yang tidak masuk akal! Keajaiban dibuat dari kejeniusan manusia asli! Bukan dari sihir yang terdapat pada banyaknya cerita-cerita murahan seperti itu.

"Apakah aku dari masa depan mengatakan caranya?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku selalu percaya apa yang dikatakannya..."

'_Ternyata aku di masa depan merupakan seorang pembual yang senang membohongi sebuah robot demi kesenangan robot itu sendiri..._' Kurapika berpikir kesal. "Mungkin jika kau menemukan cinta sejatimu, itu akan terjadi..." ucapnya tidak serius.

"Cinta sejati?"

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. "Ya, gadis yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan raganya..."

"Memangnya ada manusia bisa menyukai sebuah robot?" Kuroro berucap meremehkan. Entah meremehkan dirinya sendiri, atau meremahkan pendapat Kurapika. ia tetap berjalan dengan ritme dan tempo yang sama, membiarkan Kurapika tetap berjalan di depannya dengan jarak yang sama.

"Bisa saja! Gadis berambut coklat tadi sepertinya menyukaimu..." entah kenapa Kurapika merasa berat hati mengatakan hal ini.

"Namanya Melody..."

Kurapika menoleh kesal. "Aku tidak menanyakan namanya!"

"Benar 'kan, kau cemburu. Tersirat jelas di wajahmu..." Kuroro berkata, dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Hal itu membuat Kurapika menyesal untuk menoleh. "Jangan-jangan kaulah cinta sejatiku,"

Wajah Kurapika langsung saja memanas. "Mimpi saja, jika kau berharap akulah cinta sejatimu!" ucapnya penuh amarah, seraya berlari meninggalkan Kuroro yang siap mengejarnya. Ia sebenarnya tahu, bahwa robot itu bisa berlari secepat kilat.

.

.

"Dirimu di masa depan tidak kasar begini. Dia gadis yang lembut," Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang berjalan di sampingnya, sambil memakan chrepes yang dibeli di depan tadi.

"Apa peduliku. Saat muda, pasti dia seperti ini. dasar bodoh!"

"Ngomong-ngomong... Jadi si pirang tadi, yang bernama Pariston?" Kuroro bertanya, membuka obrolan baru. Mereka berdua berjalan, memasuki lift.

"Ya. Kau tahu dari mana? Jangan-jangan saat aku sedang berbincang dengan diriku di masa depan, kau melihat serta mendengarnya?" tanya Kurapika curiga. Ia lalu menekan angka 16 pada lift tersebut.

"Tidak. Saat itu aku tidak bisa merasakan apa pun..." ucap Kuroro seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya. "Tapi dirimu di masa depan sering bercerita tentangnya..." tatapan mata pria itu terlihat menerawang. "Sambil duduk di pangkuanku, dia bercerita banyak hal. Saat masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan... dan masa remajanya yang berlaku sebaliknya. Dia juga bilang, bahwa kata 'Lucifer' pada namaku itu mempunya dua arti. Yang perama ialah dewa perang, dan yang kedua berasal dari kata 'Lucy', yang merupakan nama anak gadis dari si Pariston itu..."

Kurapika hanya diam, mendengar cerita Kuroro. Sepertinya dirinya versi 70 tahun sangat dekat dengan robot ini. mungkin karena itulah, ia bisa cepat akrab dengannya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin. Tapi kedekatan mereka sudah seperti teman lama. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kurapika.

Selain itu... gadis itu merasa bahwa... dirinya yang biasa berlaku dingin pada orang lain, kini bisa bersikap hangat kepada Kuroro. Saat perjalanan pulang tadi saja, mereka semoat kejar-kejaran sepertidirinya saat masih kanak-kanak dulu. Kuroro berlari seperti manusia biasa, menyamai kecepatan larinya. Meski begitu, Kurapika tak ingin kalah, dan semakin mempercepat larinya. Hasilnya pun nihil. Jarak mereka tetap saja sama.

Ting...

Suara lift berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ia sudah sampai pada lantai 16, apartemennya dan ayahnya. Baru saja ia melangkah, hendak keluar, gadis itu bisa mendengar suara arus listrik kecil.

Seketika segalanya jadi gelap. Teriakan terkejut dari orang-orang bisa didengarkan oleh Kurapika. apa yang terjadi? Apakah listriknya padam? Gadis itu berusaha menggapai-gapai, hendak mencari senter yang biasanya ia letakkan di atas meja. Namun sebuah lengan kekar langsung saja meraihnya, menariknya untuk kembali masuk ke lift yang masih terbuka karena padamnya listrik. Kurapika langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah Kuroro.

"Apa yang—ump!" ucapan gadis itu terhenti seketika, begitu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Ia bisamerasakan hidungnya bergesekan dengan hidung yang lain, membuatnya sadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang dicium. DICIUM!

Mata gadis itu membelalak. Ia berusaha memberontak, namun nyatanya Kuroro jauh lebih kuat darinya. Pria itu malah mendudukkan dirinya pada lantai lift yang dingin, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Kurapika pun ikut terduduk, namun tetap berusaha untuk memberontak.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Pergerakan Kurapika terhenti, karena kelelahan. Gadis itu pun menyerah, membiarkan posisi ini. karena ketenangannya itulah, yang membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu. Bau sake!

Ayahnya ternyata sudah pulang ke rumah! '_jadi... yang memadamkan listrik ini..._' ia menatap Kuroro, meski tak bisa melihatnya. Ternyata lelaki itu menciumnya, untuk membungkam mulutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kuroro pun melepas pagutan bibirnya pada bibir Kurapika. ia lalu menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu gadis itu, sukses membuat jantung si pirang berdebar entah sekian kali lebih cepat dari normalnya.

"Apa... yang harus kulakukan?" ia bertanya dengan nada berbisik, namun tak bisamembuat Kurapika tenang. Saat ini mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang memanfaatkan situasi untuk melakukan hal yang tak senonoh.

Gadis itu berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Setelah sedikit mulai tenang, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kuroro, padahal mereka sudah sangat dengat. Ia berbisik dengan suara snagat pelan, takut sang ayah mendengar suaranya.

"Aku akan segera keluar, dan saat itu kau nyalakan lampunya, danpergi ke lantai atas. Jangan perlihatkan dirimu sebelum aku memanggilmu,"

"Ayahmu sedang mabuk. Kau bisa saja dilempar ke luar jendela jika ia nekat..." ucap Kuroro memperingatkan. Tentu saja ia ingat akan cerita Kurapika (masa depan), bahwa dulu ayahnya yang sedang mabuk sempat hendak melemparnya ke luar jendela, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Untunglah Kurapika bisa melawan, dan melarikan diri tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Esoknya ketika ia kembali, ayahnya sudah tidak ada di sana.

Kurapika menggeleng. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Percayalah!"

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Myaaaa! Akhirnya setelah melewati perjuangan besar, fic ini selesai jugaaaa...!

Sebenarnya sih, mau dijadiin one shoot. Tapi karena kepanjangan, natsu potong deh! Ini aja udah sampe 6000 words... = =a

Gomen, kalo mengecewakan! Awalnya bukan fic ini yang mau Natsu publish, buat hadiah! Tapi... karea fic yang natsu maksud itu gak jelas gimana konfliknya, yaaahh... natsu ubah deh!

Gomen juga, soalnya fic ini kebanyakan dialog, dibanding deskrip. Yaaah... maklumin ajalah! Wong Natsu baru sembuh! D'X Selain itu beberapa hari yang lalu Natsu lupa password akun Natsu! Untungnya, karena suatu alasan, akun itu kembali jadi milik Natsu (?) ! XD

Yooosshh! Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review para readers sekalian yang Natsu hormati? Mau kasih kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekali pun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada! X'D

Akhir kata, review please...!? TTwTT

.

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
